


Off to the Next

by RandomFan4EVER



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Judai enters the Game Shop. It’s been a while.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Off to the Next

So here Judai is again. The famous Game Shop in The City, owned by none other than Yugi Moto’s grandpa.

He hopes that Yugi is here this time. Last time he missed him. But grandpa gave them a city tour and bought the whole Red Dorm burgers. So it still turned out awesome anyway.

He always seems to run into Yugi while he is outside his home, and never when he is inside.

That last adventure they had with Yusei was great though, he can’t complain. And Venice is cool.

It’s been too long since he was last in Japan though. He missed this place, even if he is not from the city.

Maybe he should take a train home, hopefully without any accident this time. Weird shit has always happened around him. It’s kinda exciting.

Judai walks over to the counter where Yugi’s grandpa is standing. “Yo, Nice to see ya again.” He greets, with a giant smile on his face. It’s good to be back.

“Oh, thanks for stopping by Judai. Yugi is out on another adventure again. Don’t now when he comes back. Anything I can do for you?” the old man asks. Returning the smile.

“No, just stopping by. So, how is the new game Yugi is developing coming along?” Judai is curious what game the king of games would make.

Yugi’s grandpa says it’s going well, but he can’t give any spoilers.

For hours they talk about the crazy adventures they had, the interesting games they played and the people they met.

Grandpa gets them some tea.

Occasionally they are interrupted by clients. It isn’t that busy because it’s a weekday during school hours.

Just like Duel Academia, this place really feels like another home.

The time comes that Judai feels he should leave, so he says goodbye to Yugi’s grandpa and makes his way to the door.

Before he can open the door, someone enters. Yugi walks into the store. Whatever that adventure is that gramps was talking about, it left him tired. This clearly isn’t the time to pry.

Judai is freezes for a second, just his luck, running into his idol when it's time to go.

Greeting and leaving his idol at the same time he nods and says, “See ya later, you still owe me a duel”.

Yugi can only slip in a “Yeah, later” before Judai runs off to the next adventure that is calling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write main character combinations. Wish me luck. This will probably take a while.
> 
> Next on my list: Yugi & Yusei


End file.
